


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by kkeirene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i literally love them so much that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeirene/pseuds/kkeirene
Summary: Kuroo wouldn't be single on Christmas, that was certain.  All thanks to Mariah Carey, another win for the gays on her behalf.A KuroTsuki Christmas fic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on november 15th and have been waiting to post it ever since please enjoy <3

Kuroo would not be single on Christmas. Call him sappy, but he refused to go this Christmas without a lover by his side. And he knew who he wanted to be by his side. Tsukishima. He had met the younger boy years ago in high school, now they were roommates. It came about in a funny way, not 100% by chance, but about 50%. Tsukishima was coming to his university, and needed somewhere to stay. They had collided outside the university, he had immediately become excited by seeing the younger there. Even back in high school Tsukishima had stood out to him. It just took more time together for him to finally understand just what made the other so special. He had immediately asked to get coffee with Tsukishima, or to show him around. Tsukishima had reluctantly agreed, to his delight. As they walked, they talked, they hadn’t seen each other for quite a while after all. A lot had changed in their time apart. Tsukishima had at one point thanked Kuroo for helping him out all that time ago, to which Kuroo teased him relentlessly. Who knew Tsukki was such a sap? But, eventually, they got to the topic of apartments. Tsukishima had revealed he was supposed to go look for apartments today with his brother, hence why he was in Tokyo before the school year started. Turns out, Akiteru had broken his sink in a bad turn of luck (for him, for Kuroo it was extremely good luck). Tsukishima was waiting for his brother outside the campus when he got the news. He was about to go to an internet cafe or something, when Kuroo saw him. Immediately after he heard about Tsukishima’s need for a place to stay, Kuroo thought back to the spare room in his apartment. Kenma’s job as a streamer had paid enough for him to move out, and left him in need of someone to split rent with. So, in a good turn of luck, Tsukishima became his roommate. 

Tsukishima was a great roommate. He was extremely neat, which honestly didn't surprise Kuroo. He had figured Tsukki was a clean person, he had that energy you could say. He never left the milk with only a single sip left in the carton, always took the trash out when it was full, and even did the dishes when it was his turn. Weekly, they took their laundry to the laundromat on the ground floor and did their laundry together. It was easier that way. They did a lot of things like that together, when it was more convenient. Like grocery shopping, or going to practice. It was safer in the busy city, and a little company was never a bad thing (though Tsukishima loved to tease him about it, Kuroo was the one who proposed they stick together all the time). Tsukishima didn’t get loud in the early morning, and he didn't play music too loud ever. Honestly, he rarely heard a peep out of Tsukishima when the boy was in his room. He was a perfect roommate in every sense of the phrase. Maybe a little too perfect. It was probably 6 months into their living arrangement when Kuroo realized his feelings. It came in a rare moment of Tsukishima being drunk on Yamaguchi’s birthday. As he had the others arm slung across his shoulder, he walked them back to their apartment. The extra weight didn't annoy him like it should have. It was endearing if anything. He dragged his roommate into his room, and set him on his bed as gently as he could. He took a quick look around, he had never really been in Tsukishima’s room much. His eyes caught sight of a few dinosaur figurines, and he chuckled. 

  
“How cute,” He thought to himself. At this, Tsukishima made a noise from the bed, and Kuroo’s attention was brought back to him. He walked over to him, huddled on the bed. Kuroo immediately vowed to make sure he didn't get as drunk next time. Next time Tsukishima would thank him, he could already tell he was going to have a killer headache in the morning. With that thought in mind, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, setting it on the nightstand with a bottle of Tylenol. He took a final glance at his sleeping roommate, and decided to take his glasses off for him. He never really saw him without his glasses. And if Tsukishima with his glasses was pretty? Well then without them he was gorgeous. Kuroo gingerly pushed Tsukishima's hair away from his forehead. That was fine, just curiosity. What came next was new. He felt the urge to plant a kiss on the top of his forehead came into his mind. He didn't of course, instead setting the glasses on his bedside table and quickly leaving the room. He closed the door quietly, one realization weighing on his mind. 

He had a crush on Tsukishima Kei. 

After realizing what feelings he had for the younger, he began to notice things. How instead of being annoyed at some things that Tsukishima did, that most people would be, Kuroo found them endearing. If Tsukishima threw off his shoes without straightening them, Kuroo wouldn't be annoyed like he would've been if someone else did it. Instead he'd just straighten them, shaking his head fondly. In the past when his own family did that he'd be irritated. Another time was when Tsukishima borrowed Kuroo’s charger without asking. Tsukishima had apologized multiple times, saying it was an emergency. Kuroo didn't mind, even though he'd usually be infuriated. He hated people using his charger, they usually ended up bending it or breaking it. Though the biggest realization came when Tsukishima asked him to do the dishes despite it being Tsukishima's night to do so. Tsukishima didn't even have to explain himself, Kuroo already had jumped up and went to the kitchen to do them for him. Tsukishima even looked a little startled because of how quick he jumped up. When Kuroo reached the privacy of their kitchen, he let his head fall onto the counter with a sigh. 

“God damn it, I'm whipped,” He said quietly. Then he quickly went about washing the dishes, he did agree to do them after all. 

Then there was the next thing. Now that he recognized his feelings, what did he do about them? Maybe realizing them was the easy part. Kuroo wasn't the type of person to avoid saying what was on his mind. With the few crushes he had in previous years, confessions were easy for him. He just.. confessed. Simple as that. But this time it felt different in some ways. Tsukishima wasn't as easy to read as other people. Tsukishima was more serious than a high school crush. And if it didn't work, continuing to be roommates would be awkward. And Tsukishima was one of the best roommates he could've ever asked for. So he’d have to decide if confessing was worth the risk, or if he’d just keep his feelings to himself. At first thought, it was obvious. Confessing was risking too much. And it couldn't be that hard to hide his feelings. I mean, he had hidden then before hadn't he? 

Kuroo was severely mistaken. It was hard as fuck to hide his feelings. To restrain himself from mumbling ‘cute’ when Tsukishima scrunched his nose in concentration. To keep his heart from panging when he saw Bokuto and Akaashi being sweet together. Because he wanted that. And he wanted to be with Tsukishima. Still, he didn't confess. The risks were still so high. Kuroo did get a little closer to Tsukishima. He’d walk in the youngers room while he was doing his homework, and talk to him from the bed. The first time, he was a little stiffer, talking about things he knew Tsukishima didn't have to respond to. But by a few times in, they were both more relaxed. He could lay in Tsukishima’s bed and talk to the other, their playful banter filling the silence. And Kuroo enjoyed it. Of course he did. He was spending time with someone he liked, how could he not enjoy it? Though sometimes the retreat back to his room was less than pleasant. He couldn't help but feel like he should confess in those times, being with Tsukishima like that was just so fulfilling. But he always convinced himself not to. It was easier that way. He might be suffering, but at least he wasn't ruining what they already had.

Well, he told himself that until… now. Kuroo had decided that this was the year. He was finally going to confess. And before Christmas as well. Kuroo was a big fan of more thoughtful gestures, so he decided that he wanted to do it in a way that would be meaningful for Tsukishima. He thought for a few days before the idea came to him. 

A playlist. He could make Tsukishima a playlist. Tsukishima loved music, and was always listening to it whenever he walked around. If Kuroo confessed to him, and sent a playlist with it, Tsukishima could listen to it, and think about him while he did so. After deciding to make the playlist, he had to actually make it. That was the hard part. Not to mention he intended to send it before Christmas, so he had a deadline that would be here in a little over 2 weeks. He had a lot of work to do. 

  
For days and days, Kuroo struggled with what to put on it. He already had the playlist started on his spotify, now he just needed to add songs. He wanted them to have value too. Maybe love songs? Or songs about falling in love? Maybe just songs that reminded him of the other, or that he thought he’d like. Kuroo had a lot of different ways he could take it, but none of them seemed quite right. He didn't want to screw this up, the risks were still high. But now he decided the chance of even getting the reward was worth it. 

It’s a wonder how the idea he went with even came to him. It wasn’t anything like he had first intended. Maybe it's because he was under some influences, maybe it's because he was just a smartass. Either way, the playlist ended up being much different from what he had originally intended. Christmas was in 5 days. Kuroo had some radio on, when he heard Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’. Then he had the idea, a stroke of genius of some sort. He opened Spotify, and got to work. Nearly an hour later, and he was done. He couldn't hold back his giggles as he copied the link and sent it to Tsukishima. Now all he had to do was wait. 

[Tsukishima's Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10uGqXgT3Xl59wafw9WrC4) **tsukki! i made u a playlist!!**

**tsukki:** Don’t call me that Kuroo-san. I appreciate it though. 

**tsukki:** I’ll give it a listen. 

**ok tsukki <3**

**tell me ur thoughts**

**tsukki:** Will do. 

**tsukki:** Kuroo-san what the fuck. 

**tsukki dont use that language**

**ur mother would be appalled**

**tsukki:** Kuroo-san, you sent me a playlist that’s just ‘All I want for Christmas is You’ literally a hundred times. 

**tsukki:** Is this your dumbass way of asking me out, or is it just a weird prank?

**it depends on what ur answer is**

**tsukki:** You are such a fucking dumbass. 

**tsukki:** My answer is yes. 

**omg**

**am i dreaming**

**pinch me pls**

**tsukki!**

**were dating, like dating**

**omg u like me**

**u cant deny it**

**tsukki:** Oh my God. 

**tsukki:** I regret my answer already. 

**you love me**

**Author's Note:**

> and theres the fic. this is my first time trying to write something short and not angsty and i actually kinda like it. i hope you liked it! you can find me on twt @yachilvr where (just to warn you) i spam and have worms for brains. but merry (very) early christmas. ily.


End file.
